What Ever Happened to SpongeBob - What Should've Happened
by Dreadwing216
Summary: SpongeBob locks himself inside his pineapple and refuses to speak to his friends. Patrick and Sandy come to apologise to him but SpongeBob will not talk to them after what they called him. What will Sandy say to make him forgive her? And what will Patrick say to make it up to him?


**What Ever Happened to SpongeBob - What Should've Happened**

In this story based on the TV special SpongeBob instead of leaving town locks himself inside of his own home not bothering with Gary or his friends. Patrick and Sandy go to apologise to SpongeBob but because of what they called him he refuses to open his door and meet them face to face. But what will Sandy say to make SpongeBob forgive her? And what will Patrick do to make it up to him? Read well and review at the end.

SpongeBob had locked himself inside of his own home not coming out ever again, not even to bother with his snail Gary or with his friends.

"Well this is it then..." Said SpongeBob to himself, "Since my friends don't like me anymore I will not bother to talk to them ever again." He then slumped down into a corner looking depressive. Then he heard a knock on his door.

Outside Patrick and Sandy were at the door who had come to apologise to their friend about the other day. "SpongeBob?" Asked Sandy hopefully. "Are you in?" Asked Patrick.

"Go away." Said SpongeBob, "You are not welcome here." Patrick was never told to be go away before and Sandy was now feeling guilty. "SpongeBob..." Said Sandy, "Please we came here to say that we are sorry for the other day."

"We also want to make it up to you." Said Patrick.

"I'm afraid you both are too late." Said SpongeBob, "You really hurt me guys and I don't want to see you both ever again." Patrick started to fear that his best friend wanted their friendship to end.

"But where your friends." Said Sandy "And I know what I said to you was wrong but a robot doesn't matter anymore. It's about our friendship."

"Yeah well our friendship has ended now Sandy." replied SpongeBob, "And you won't be able to get in because the door is triple strength."

Although Sandy was now starting tear up she and Patrick did manage to get in by using the house key under the mat. "Where are you buddy?" Asked Patrick.

No reply, just silence and darkness. Patrick went i to the kitchen but only found a sandwhich. Sandy went up the stairs and into SpongeBob's room. There she saw SpongeBob all looking terrible, sad and depressed.

"SpongeBob?" Asked Sandy in a gentle tone. "I want to say that I'm sorry about the other day. I just hope you can forgive me."

SpongeBob just looked up at her in the darkness but was still not convinced. However he just wanted to be alone. "You are only saying this because I'm an idiot boy?" asked SpongeBob.

That was when Sandy remembered on what she called him then she brok e down into tears. "I'm sorry SpompngeBob!" Said Sandy, "I didn't really mean to call you that! Your my best friend so please forgive me and I promise I'll never yell at you again. I love you SpongeBob."

Now that really made SpongeBob feel a little better and he slowly got up out of his shadow and places one hand on her shoulder. Sandy looked up and him with tear stained eyes.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that Sandy." Said SpongeBob, "I forgive you and I love you too."

Now Sandy was starting to feel more happier now that SpongeBob had forgiven her and saying that he loved her as well. So to make things more better she then removed her helmet and brings SpongeBob into a loving kiss. SpongeBob was surprised at first but he then slowly kissed back stating now he was not going to leave town anytime soon.

Patrick then came upstairs eating the sandwich he found and before he said anything he was just shocked to find SpongeBob and Sandy kissing. "I guess that he forgives her." thought Patrick.

SpongeBob and Sandy ended their kiss and looked at each other with a loving look. Then SpongeBon noticed Patrick behind them as Sandy got her helmet back on.

"SpongeBob I'm here to say that I'm sorry." Said Patrick, "I shouldn't have been mean to you. I promise never to be mean to you again."

"It's OK Patrick" said SpongeBob, "I forgive you as well. I am just sorry that I ruined all your things like you robot Sandy and your mother's cake Patrick."

"It is alright SpongeBob" said Sandy, "Those things are in the past now so we don't to worry about them."

"Yeah I even you did make a mistake they are always forgiven." Said Patrick. Now SpongeBob was feeling a lot better and he hugged his two best friends.

"Well thank you guys." Said SpongeBob, "Is there anyway I can make it up to you both?" Patrick thought of one to do...

"Do you want to go Jellyfishing?" Asked Patrick.

"Would I!" Said SpongeBob as he got his net. Before they set off Sandy called him out. "SpongeBob..." She said, "Tomorrow do you want to go on a picnic to where we first met?"

SpongeBob smiled brightly and gave her a hug. "I'd love to Sandy!" The two hugged for about a minute then both SpongeBob and Patrick then ran out of the house with their nets all the way to Jellyfish Fields saying "Jellyfishing!" all the way there.

Sandy was just happy that she had her best friend back and couldn't wait to go on their planned picnic tommorow.

The End

I hope you all liked my story.


End file.
